Creep
by Hinata6
Summary: He watched her like none other. She was special. He was not. He wanted her, but could not have her. She belonged with another. So he watched her within the shadows. Shino Aburame is her stalker creep. ShinoHina  one-sided , implied ShikaHina


Title: Creep

Summary: He watched her like none other. She was special. He was not. He wanted her, but could not have her. She belonged with another. So he watched her within the shadows. Shino Aburame is her stalker creep.

A/N: This one-shot is based off the song by Radiohead titled "Creep". Originally I was going to use Sai as the stalker for this story, but I decided Shino would be a better fit. This story is supposed to be dark and disturbing, coming from the mind of a stalker. It is not only my first Shino/Hinata story, but my first time attempting to do a dark themed story, so I hope I did this justice!

NOTE [EDIT/10/19/11]: I don't want people to be under the assumption that I'm not a Shino fan because of this story. I am in fact a huge Shino fan and Team 8 fan in general. And in no way would I ever bash his character, or any other character in any series. Not ever. Also I would like to state that I know that Shino's character isn't like this at all. I am well-aware of that. I know the Naruto character's personality well enough to know this. But please understand that this is _fan_ fiction, not the actual manga and we—as in fan fiction authors—have the ability to write the characters as we want them. No one **needs** to stay in character if the author doesn't want it that way for their story. So I'm sorry if I offended Shino fans because of this mild case of out of character. Thank you. And thank you for everyone's review! I really appreciate it. :)

Pairing: Shino/Hinata (one-sided), implied ShikaHina

-o-o-o-o-

He watched her every chance he could. He became her shadow, her secret shadow that hid behind each corner, lurking her every move. She is the most perfect being that lived in the face of the earth. An angel, that came from the heavens above. Skin so flawless, that even silk didn't compare to the soft touch. Oh how he wanted to caress her cheek lovingly and hold her in his arms. But a creep like him could only watch from the sidelines.

Who is he?

He is Shino Aburame, Hinata Hyuuga's secret stalker creep.

She does not know of his feelings. He conceals it as well as he conceals his eyes to the world. In his mind, she belonged to him. Her body, mind and heart are all properties of Shino Aburame. There is a word called "possessive". The meaning "showing the desire to possess" explains Shino all too well. One may look at him and think he is forgettable, creepy and a bug loving freak. That may be true in some form one way or another, but it grew deeper than that. Wanting to be acknowledged is a given for anyone who is invisible. For Shino, he just wanted the one he loved to notice him. To have her notice when he wasn't around would be pleasure to his heart. Alas, she does not.

His obsession with her grew stronger over the years. The innocent mind of the bug wielder grew far deeper as he grew older. From wanting to hold her hand as an innocent twelve year old boy, to now, wanting to taint her innocents like ink plaguing a white sheet of paper. His desire only grew more each time he came in contact with her.

What could she taste like? He imagined sweet, like honey. Could her hair be a soft as it looked? And what about the smell of it? Lavender? Perhaps vanilla? She took very good care of her hair. He knows this. Sneaking into the Hyuuga compound can result in death. But he is unnoticeable. Sometimes it's good to be invisible. He had watched from a window, her soaking her body inside the tub. Her flushed face and wet hair wrapped up in a messy bun. Oh how desirable she appeared. When she would step out, he would watch Hinata admiring her body with a bashful expression, biting her lip. He would become aroused at the scene. The water dripping down her body, his eyes glued to her neck, wanting nothing more but to place his mark on her pale neck and claim her right there.

Night after night, he would wake up from a vivid dream of him and his obsession, with stained sheets. He couldn't stop himself. He had developed a syndrome. A Hinata Hyuuga obsession syndrome, and there is no cure.

Hinata became his prey. Watching her every move like a hawk, no one suspected anything. Shino is very good at hiding his true motives.

He loved her so much that he is willing to kill his own love just so no one else can claim her. She belonged to him, rather she was aware of it or not.

But her attention had always been centered on the blonde. The bright, outgoing, funny, determined Naruto Uzumaki. Naruto is his friend, but he held an unknowingly grudge against the sunny male. He had the attention of his possession. And Shino Aburame did not like that, not one bit.

Digging himself deeper into the darkness, he is unwilling to come into the light. Light always chased away the darkness, making it flee in search for shelter only to find that the light engulfed the obscurity. And he didn't want to leave his darkness. His world is dark and mysterious. And he wanted to bring Hinata into this world with him. The lovely Hinata wouldn't dare step into his world willingly, unless he used forceful tactics.

Shino is the darkness, and Naruto is the light—a light that had gathered millions attention over the years, including that of Hinata Hyuuga, while he went unnoticed by everyone.

How could a creep like him get the earth angel to notice him?

How else?

He trapped her alone.

It hadn't been in his plan. He didn't mean to scare or hurt her. But he just wanted her attention. He wanted Hinata to know just who she belonged to. So, he forced himself on her. She had struggled against him, but he had been stronger. Unwilling to let her go, he pinned her against the tree, muffling her screams and cries with his mouth, while his pale hand groped her harshly. His mind told him to stop. It had been clear that she didn't want that. Her tears had been enough proof. But his body wouldn't stop. He continued his assault on his teammate. The very girl he grew up with and built a friendship with. They worked together practically every day. She trusted him with her life. But he broke that trust that day.

And then the worst happened. _He _showed up. Shikamaru Nara. Knocked him unconscious with a heavy hand with strength Shino didn't think was capable coming from the lazy shinobi. It had caught Shino off-guard. He knew Shikamaru had morals, but why him of all people? From what he knew, Shikamaru and Hinata had never uttered a single word to each other. Why did had he come to save his possession?

He then found out days later that his sweet angel and Shikamaru had been dating for months. Shino had been so obsessed with Hinata that he failed to see that she was dating.

Rage filled his normally calm mind. How dare she date someone else! Didn't she know that she belonged to him? Weren't his kisses and touches enough to get the point across? Should he kill Shikamaru for taking what had been rightfully his and let her suffer in misery? Or should he kill Hinata, letting the statement be known that no one can ever have her? His mind went into a crazed state.

Since that day she avoided him like a disease. The warm look in her lavender eyes whenever she used to look at him had been replaced by fear. Her smiles were no longer on her face near him. She hated being alone with him, always made sure someone was near her when around him.

No one knew what he had done to her, only the said possession, himself and Shikamaru. Surely if others were to find out, Shino would have had to deal with drama.

What could she have possibly seen in the lazy man? When did she start to forget her love for Naruto and fall for Shikamaru? It boggled Shino's mind because he knew nothing. He was left in the dark when it came to the answers behind the unasked questions.

Had all of his efforts in being her stalker creep gone in vain? Is he not good looking enough? Sure, he doesn't have the looks the desirable Uchiha, but got damn it, he loved her far more than any man could ever!

She's so special. He wasn't. He just wished he was special enough to finally have what belonged to him. But he is a creep. He doesn't belong in her life. So he remained in the darkest of shadows, still watching her unnoticed by anyone, including Shikamaru and Hinata herself.

He decided he wouldn't kill his beauty just to prove a point. He would keep her alive and continue admiring her in the distance. For, Shino Aburame is a creep. A creep that will forever love his possession named, Hinata Hyuuga.


End file.
